Knight in green
by userno123456789
Summary: Miyako’s “Bubble Knight” already appeared. It’s time for Momoko’s “Strawberry Knight” to appear. Who it is? Not who you think it is for sure!
1. Chapter 1

Knight in green

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I, the author of this fanfiction do not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).  
This is chapter one! Enjoy and review, please.

It was just another normal evening in the city of Tokyo.

With the exception of Miyako being absent due to a dentist appointment the girls Momoko and Kaoru spent a very usual day in school.

Kaoru had been busy fending off numerous advances from her groupies and Momoko had fallen for some guy before first period, confessed her love over the lunch break and got dumped shortly afterwards, gorging her sorrow in a extra large helping of cake she brought to school that day

Now they quietly walked side by side on their way home neither wanting to bring up a conversation but also disliking the silence after such a slow paced day.

Finally Momoko couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Miyako has gone to visit Tako-kun after her appointment hasn't she?"

"Jep since the hospital is so close to her dentist's office. I don't think she bothered to show up for the last few minutes."

"Hey we're talking about Miyako here. She probably thought along the lines of Oh I shouldn't disrupt the last lesson like that. or something."

"Hehe that's Miyako all right."

"Don't you think she is lucky to have a boyfriend like Takaaki-kun?"

"Hm maybe… he really isn't my type."

"Really? So what's your dream guy like?"

"I don't really have a dream guy. I don't like to idealize things only to be disappointed afterwards. If you ever fall in love it's probably with the person you'd never expect it to be."

"Really? So preference has no meaning to you?"

"I didn't say that. I still like people who are very energetic, healthy and interested in Sports but my mother once told me that even though she ended up with dad, and she's glad she did, he wasn't the kind of guy she would normally go after but she ended up falling in love with his true personality after all."

"True personality huh? Maybe that's the reason I always get over my crushes so easily… I don't get to know who they really are after all."

Kaoru just stared at her friend dumbfounded that she just spoken out what she had always seemed to be denying.

"So… maybe you should try a different approach?"

"Like what?"

"Maybe you should start looking at people more and interact with them normally before you try to date them. You could start with people who are already acquainted with."

"The boys from our class? Bleh! They're too normal, not my type at all!"

"There you go again. Maybe you should say that after you got to know them first?"

"Hm… you could be right. But how do I approach them? Do I just come out straight and say Hi! I'm trying to figure out if you're worth dating wanna come with me? "

"Heh. Slow down girl. Maybe you should ask them to marry you first."

"What?! Did it sound like… that so much?"

"Yes, it did. I doubt any of the boys would refuse your offer, you're pretty cute after all."

"Huh? Did you just call me cute? Moreover I can't believe I'm getting love advice from you of all people."

"Me neither. I never thought you're able to take any at all."

"Mou! Kaoru that's mean! Wait till' I get you!"

"No way!" laughed Kaoru as she jumped down a flight of stairs easily.

It was shortly before the point were their ways started to part, Momoko still standing above Kaoru at the head of the stairs.

"Here I come! Beautifully sparkling fighting heroine Momoko!" she shouted as she attempted to mimic Kaoru's way of taking the stairs.

She landed horribly, her right foot twisting visibly, wiping Kaoru's smirk of her face in the beat of an eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Knight in green

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun dun... the dramtic suspense just kidding ;).

"Momoko! Are you all right?" She shouted as she dove over to her friend, kneeling down beside her.

"Itete… it hurts so much!"

"Let me see…you sprained it pretty bad I don't think you should walk."

Suddenly, as if on cue, rain started falling making odd patterns on the concrete.

"Oh no! How am I'm going to get home now?"

"It's not too far from here isn't it?"

"No actually you just go straight down this street for a minute." Momoko explained as she pointed to the right.

"Wait…you can't be thinking…"

Kaoru just swept up Momoko up in her arms and took off.

"Of carrying you?" she smirked.

For a moment Momoko's hearth stopped, she had never been carried like that.

Even though she often dreamed of being carried away by a knight in shining armor on a white horse coming to her rescue, it had always felt different, this was reality.

No, such a dream figure would never reach her here, but maybe a knight really appeared before her. She looked up at Kaoru's face which looked back down on her, concern and strain showing clearly on her features.

Yes, this was it, this is what her shining Knight should be like, Momoko started to giggle.

"Hey are you all right? Why are you laughing?"

Momoko snuggled closer into Kaoru's arms and put her left arm around her back "I just think you make a real good knight in shining armor. That's all."

"Hah! Me and a knight! All right princess, should I guide thee to thy room?"

"Yes, it's that house over there number 13."

"Do you have a key?"

"Of course it's in my… oh no! I forgot my Backpack!"

"Worry not." Kaoru smirked as she held up the requested item. "I could not let my fair lady carry her own luggage in that condition could I?"

"Thanks Kaoru. Could you hand it to me?"

"Sure you are just going to have to sit on my lap for a while."

"On your…wait!"

But Kaoru had already put down Momoko, set her Backpack over her stomach and pulled her up again.

"Well unlock it would you? I would like to go in now."

Momoko couldn't help but blush at her friend handling her with such ease in such a close position.

Suddenly they heard whistles from the other side of the street were some teen were having a smoke and hadn't bothered to go in.

"Hey there, going for an early honeymoon?"

Both girls' faces went beet red as they realized what they must be looking like, holding on to each other and Kaoru's boyish appearance not being much of a help.

"It's not like that! I'm a girl too!"

"Even better, can we join?"

Kaoru's face assumed an even darker shade of red as she gritted her teeth anger showing clearly in her narrowed eyes.

"Come on, they're just being stupid."

Momoko said in an attempt to ease the situation.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Just as she turned her back on them another boy remarked.

"Think you have enough to satisfy your girl?"

Kaoru stopped dead in her tracks slowly turning her head and showing her eyes which seemed to glow with an intense green light.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Immediately the lewd remarks and whistles stopped.

Everybody was shutting their mouths and retreating instinctively, sensing the power the inconspicuous girl was able to radiate.

At first Momoko was shocked, she rarely saw this look in Buttercups eyes but had never witnessed Kaoru getting so angry.

[Could it be because of me?

She felt flattered that Kaoru wanted to protect her like this, but she immediately halted her train of thought, worried about thinking too deep on it and pulling out her keys instead.

Momoko was honestly impressed as Kaoru carried her up the stairs with seemingly ease but started getting squeamish at the thought of her parents, or worse, her sister seeing her in Kaoru's arms.

"Kaoru, could you set me down before we go in, please?"

"No, look at your ankle. I think it's going to get even more colorful if you try to walk now."

"But my parents…"

"…are reasonable adults for sure. Now would you quit stalling please? I'm freezing."

"Okay, just let me open the d-"

"WELCOME HOME STUPIDFACE!"


End file.
